simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 47
De 47ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 2 februari 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.27.80.1020 voor de PC en 1.27.80.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoera, lieve Simmers! Het is 16 jaar, 11 maanden en 29 dagen geleden dat de Sims werden geboren! We wilden de eersten zijn om jullie allemaal een Fijne 16e11e 29e verjaardag toe te wensen! Sindsdien zijn er meer dan 100 Simgeboorten en -sterfgevallen geweest. Tientallen huizen die zijn gebouwd, afgebrand en... Oké, luister, ze geven me niet de daadwerkelijke statistieken. Maar ik weer zeker dat ik in de buurt zit… iets met een lichtjaar van verschil of zo… het is allemaal maar betrekkelijk. Dit kleine simulatiespelletje over het vertellen van verhalen, besturen van levens, afbranden van keukens, uitnodigen van de buren om in jouw kelder te chillen en vervolgens de deuren te verwijderen, bouwen van prachtige huizen en te kijken hoe hun levens zich ontwikkelen als jij erop los fantaseert, is nu (bijna) 17 jaar oud en we hopen dat jullie ontzettend veel plezier met De Sims hebben beleefd en dat ook zullen blijven doen! Met dat gezegd, zijn er een paar veranderingen… Het hoofdmenu heeft een kleine make-over gekregen. Als je De Sims 4 de volgende keer laadt, zie je een nieuw (maar hopelijk toch vertrouwd uitziend) hoofdmenu. De veranderingen bestaan uit: *'Doorgaan' (de grote speelknop) is alleen qua plek verandert, de functie blijft hetzelfde. *'Nieuw spel' en Spel laden zijn uit hun hoekje gekropen. Je vindt ze nu naast de knop Doorgaan. *Het toevoegen van een huishouden aan een bestaand opslagbestand vind je nu rechts onder aan het Kaartoverzicht. *We hebben de menu's rechtsboven vereenvoudigd zodat alleen de Galerie en Opties er nog staan. *Links onderin staat alle informatie die je nodig hebt over packs. We hebben ook een T-shirt (voor peuters en ouders) toegevoegd om onze 17e verjaardag te vieren. Je vindt 'm in Creëer-een-Sim onder T-shirts Daarnaast hebben we een aantal kritieke problemen opgelost… Algemene problemen *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij de baby verdween bij het ouder worden. **Hoewel dit heerlijk nieuws is voor ouders overal ter wereld in Simland, leidt het wel tot een enorme overbevolking in Nooitgedachtland. En daar kan alleen maar meer geheibel van komen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor kon zorgen dat peuters door een muur heen neer werden gelegd, en buiten hun huis, als ze werden gedragen om een voorwerp te gebruiken dat tegen een buitenmuur was geplaatst. **Vraag elke ouder en je zult horen dat peuters magisch zijn. Maar als je ouders vraagt om hun peuters dwars door een muur te plaatsen, zullen ze je keihard uitlachen. ***Het is een dubbelhartige wereld jongens, wen er maar aan. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij een peuter vast kon komen te zitten naast een lift bij het laden van een kavel. **Dit zal nu niet meer voorkomen. Om het probleem in een al opgeslagen spel te verhelpen, reis je naar een ander kavel met je peuter en keer je weer terug. *We hebben een niet-synchroon stem- en animatieprobleem verholpen waardoor onze Sims af en toe wat raar klonken. **Een beetje zoals een vroege film, zonder coole gevechtscènes, of mensen in een rubber monsterpak. In de Natuur *Je kunt het kaveltype voor verhuur veranderen. Ze zijn ook niet langer vergrendeld in Granite Falls. Beleef het Samen *Clubvoordelen en -punten worden niet langer gereset nadat je ze op een vrij kavel laadt en dan weer terugkeert. En daarmee wensen we jullie nog een fijne reis met ons op De Sims toe en kijken we uit naar jullie machinima, blogs, tweets, posts, screens en alles wat dan ook maar met de Sims te maken heeft. -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4